Una cuestión de puntos
by Anoushka-Volga
Summary: Rusia sale totalmente agotada del festival de Eurovisión y un poco deprimida, afortunadamente Bielorrusia tendrá una pequeña sorpresa preparada para ella. (Fem!Russia x Male!Belarus Fanfiction en universo Nyotalia)


Una cuestión de puntos

Cansancio. El más absoluto cansancio era justo lo que sentía Anya cuando llegó a su casa a altas horas de la noche. Pocas veces había llegado a este extremo, ¡ni si quiera llegaba tan agotada de las tediosas reuniones mundiales! Sin embargo, aquel día fue peor que cien reuniones juntas. Porque fue Eurovisión.

Aquel espectáculo musical en el que todos los países conviven por unas horas en periodo de hermandad y en total armonía, disfrutando de la música, intercambiando culturas, divirtiéndose… O al menos así debería haber sido aquella noche.

Para la rusa el panorama se le presentó totalmente distinto. Pues este año, cuando llegó junto con sus representantes musicales, solo recibió vagas miradas, algunos ceños fruncidos e incluso, creyó escuchar algunos murmullos que, estaba segura no decían nada bueno a su favor. Afortunadamente este tipo de trato no fue continuo y la mayoría de los países vecinos le trataron bastante bien, como siempre. Aunque con el paso del tiempo todo fuera volviendo a la normalidad y la chica pudo disfrutar bastante del espectáculo, aún podía palpar en el ambiente un aura tensa que no le dejaba divertirse al cien por cien.

Por esta razón, cuando acabó el concurso, tras felicitar a la representante austriaca por la victoria y animar a sus chicas (*) Anya salió del recinto rápidamente, necesitaba llegar a casa, sí, eso era justamente lo que necesitaba.

Así pues, una vez en su hogar, se quitó los tacones, tiró su bolso al suelo y liberó su larga melena del ostentoso peinado que llevaba aquel día. Tras esto, caminó hasta el salón dispuesta a tirarse en el sofá y descansar un rato, encendió las luces y… vio algo que la dejó totalmente sorprendida.

_ ¿брат(*)? ¿Qué haces?

_ ¡c-сестра(*)!

Exclamó Nikolai dando un pequeño respingo debido a la sorpresa de encontrar a su hermana. Fue tal la sorpresa que se desequilibró de la escalera sobre la que estaba de pie y se calló sentado en el suelo.

_ ¡Nikolai! _Anya se acercó a él y le ayudó a levantarse mientras portaba en su rostro una expresión de preocupación total, pues parecía que el golpe que se había dado Nikolai había sido bastante fuerte. _ ¿Estás bien?

_ ¡S-sí, sí, claro que estoy bien! Solo ha sido un golpe tonto. _Dijo Nikolai mientras sonreía algo avergonzado, había hecho el ridículo delante de su querida hermana mayor y eso le dolía más en el alma que el golpe que se había dado con la caída.

_ Bueno… Dime, ¿qué hacías ahí subido?

_ Te quería dar una sorpresa para cuando vinieras a casa, pero no me ha dado tiempo. _Admitió el bielorruso. _Salí muy pronto del festival y cogí el primer avión hasta Moscú. Cogí un taxi, amenacé al conductor con mi cuchillo para que se saltara las señales de Stop y los semáforos, me colé por tu ventana y… preparé esto.

Anya entonces se fijó más en el nuevo aspecto que presentaba su salón. Nikolai había colgado una enorme tela blanca y ancha que iba de pared a pared del salón y había escrito en ella: "¡Rusia ganadora!" Luego había puesto por todas partes girasoles, pétalos de los mismos por el suelo, grandes ramos colocados en múltiples jarrones… Y para finalizar, había improvisado en el salón una pequeña mesa redonda de madera, la había cubierto con un mantel blanco y había preparado un plato, un vaso y los cubiertos.

La rusa estaba totalmente anonadada, su hermano había sido capaz de idear todo eso en poquísimo tiempo y, aunque no le hubiera quedado todo perfecto, realmente era hermoso, al menos a la rusa le encantaba.

_ ¿Todo esto es para mí? _Preguntó la chica mirando ya a su hermano y saliendo un poco de su asombro.

_ Claro. Para que veas todo lo que te quiero. _Dijo con orgullo el bielorruso.

Anya entonces se acercó hasta uno de los ramos de girasoles y acarició los pétalos de las flores con cuidado mientras sonreía. Aquella visión la había puesto de mejor humor, estaba claro que Nikolai la conocía a la perfección y sabía lo que la gustaba. Entonces Anya se fijó en la mesa que había preparado Nikolai.

_ ¿Tú no vas a comer conmigo? Deberías poner otro plato para ti y una silla, ¿да(*)?

Nikolai, totalmente emocionado pues su hermana le estaba ofreciendo sentarse a su lado, fue al salón y cogió otra silla para él. Tras esto se dirigió hacia la cocina y preparó un plato para él. Por último llevó la comida que tenía lista.

Justo cuando Anya se iba a sentar, Nikolai se la adelantó y sacó la silla para ella, tal y como haría un auténtico caballero.

_ Qué educadito, брат. _Comentó la rusa riendo un poco y dejándose agasajar por su hermano menor.

_ Siempre lo soy, сестра, solo que tú nunca me prestas atención, siempre estás mirando a otras personas.

Antes de que Anya pudiera replicarle, el bielorruso fue corriendo a atenuar un poco la luz del salón gracias a un regulador. Con aquella tenue luz, parecían estar iluminados por unas cuantas velas, ciertamente aquello se hacía ver como un ambiente muy romántico.

La chica se dio cuenta de esto rápidamente. Más que un intento por animarla, Nikolai lo que había hecho era un intento de cita, sin embargo por esta vez se lo concedió, pues el chico se había esforzado mucho en prepararlo todo y no quería ser grosera reprochándole su conducta. Al menos aquella noche no lo haría.

Ambas naciones comenzaron a comer y, para sorpresa de Anya, la cena estaba exquisita.

_ ¡Nikolai, esto está muy rico! No sabía que supieras cocinar tan bien.

_ Claro que sé cocinar bien. He puesto todo mi amor en estos platos, Anya. Así que tienen que estar ricos. _Mintió Nikolai. Él no había tenido nada que ver con la preparación de la cena. Había pedido la comida en un restaurante y luego la había preparado en platos para que pareciera que había cocinado él. Le hubiera sido imposible preparar aquellos manjares con el poco tiempo que disponía, pero de esto no tenía por qué saber nada su amada hermana mayor. _ ¿Sabes? Luego podíamos ir a dar un paseo, o a ver las estrellas o si quieres quedarnos en casa y hacer, no sé, otras cosas.

_ Te agradezco mucho la oferta, Nikolai pero… estoy muy cansada y me gustaría irme a dormir. Ha sido un día muy ajetreado.

El bielorruso no quería que su "cita" acabase, ¡eso nunca! Así que se las ideó para prolongar su estancia consentida en casa de Anya.

_ Vale, tú ve a dormir, yo me quedaré velando tus sueños para que así no tengas pesadillas.

_ N-no hace falta, de verdad, puedo dormir sola.

_ Insisto.

El chico fue tajante, así que Anya no se pudo negar. Tenía que admitir que tampoco había puesto muchas pegas en que se fuera de su casa, pero es que realmente no quería estar sola aquella noche.

Así pues, ambas naciones acabaron de cenar y se dirigieron al segundo piso, donde se encontraban los dormitorios.

_ Me voy a cambiar ahora, no entres, ¿vale?

_ ¿Yo? ¿Entrar en tu cuarto? ¿Сестра, pero qué clase de chico crees que soy? _Preguntó con falsa inocencia Nikolai.

Anya, que de tonta no tenía un pelo, entró a su dormitorio y cerró la puerta por dentro, sabía de sobra que Nikolai intentaría entrar para así verla a medio vestir. No era la primera vez que lo intentaba. Así que puso el cerrojo.

Un par de segundos después el bielorruso intentó abrir la puerta. En efecto, justo tal y como lo había previsto Anya.

_ Mierda… _Maldijo Nikolai en un susurro al ver que la puerta estaba cerrada.

La chica hizo rodar los ojos al verse mover en vano el pomo de su puerta y empezó a ponerse su pijama: Se trataba de un camisón rosáceo que le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas. Algo bastante sencillo.

Una vez que acabó de cambiarse, Anya abrió y dejó entrar a Nikolai. La chica directamente se metió en la cama, necesitaba sentir el mullido colchón bajo su cuerpo y las delicadas sábanas arropándola. Nikolai, rápido como un rayo, comenzó a desvestirse hasta que se quedó en ropa interior.

_ ¡N-Nikolai! ¿Pero qué haces? _Preguntó Anya mientras se cubría los ojos al ver la figura semidesnuda de su hermano menor.

_ Pues ponerme más cómodo. No tengo pijama.

_ ¡Claro que lo tienes! Está en TU habitación.

_ … Es que ese está sucio.

_ No, ayer mismo se hizo la colada y toda tu ropa está limpia.

_ … Es que ese pijama no me gusta. _Se intentó excusa Nikolai por enésima vez aquella noche. Él lo que quería era dormir con su hermana sin que la molesta ropa le impidiera rozar a su hermana y sentir así su delicada piel sobre la suya.

Y así, antes de que Anya pudiera decir una palabra más, el bielorruso se metió en la cama junto a la rusa, la cual cogió rápidamente una almohada y la puso entre ella y su hermano. Si no hacía esto… no sabía de lo que sería capaz de hacer Nikolai.

_ Сестра… esta estúpida almohada se interpone entre nosotros… _Dijo de repente Nikolai con una voz siniestra que hizo a Anya estremecerse por completo.

_ E-es que…. Estoy acostumbrada a dormir abrazada a la almohada. _Contestó la chica intentando evadir la intensa mirada que le estaba dedicando su hermano menor. Solo esperaba que no se pusiera como un loco a pedirla matrimonio… Como usualmente hacía.

_ Puedes abrazarme a mí. Soy más cálido que esa almohada. Conmigo podrías entrar en calor más rápido, cестра. _Dijo Nikolai con cierta picardía en sus palabras.

_ Hoy hace calor, Nikolai, así que no quiero que me calientes de ninguna manera. Y ahora, a dormir, a dormir. _Dijo rápidamente la chica mientras sentía que sus mejillas se sonrojaban un poco y cerraba los ojos.

Nikolai simplemente suspiró, estaba claro que aquel día no conseguiría hacer nada con la chica.

_ Anya… ¿Puedo acariciarte el pelo?_ Preguntó el joven tras un par de minutos.

_ Sí, supongo que no hay nada de malo en ello. _Anya accedió pues Nikolai parecía más calmado que antes, así que no temía que se pusiera en modo acosador.

Así pues Nikolai se sentó sobre la cama y comenzó a acariciar con delicadeza el pelo de la chica. En silencio y casi al borde del éxtasis, realizaba su labor con gusto. Su pelo era tan suave, tal liso y olía tan bien… El bielorruso adoraba el pelo de Anya, bueno, su pelo, sus ojos, su voz, su rostro, su cuerpo… Todo. Adoraba absolutamente todo sobre ella. Por otro lado, Anya estaba tan relajada gracias a las suaves caricias de su hermano menor que ya casi se había quedado dormida.

_ Cестра… _Susurró de repente Nikolai. _ ¿Lo he hecho bien hoy?

_ да…

_ Entonces me merezco un premio, ¿no?

_ Mmm…

_ Cестра, yo creo que me merezco… un beso, pero en los labios.

Anya no contestó. Nikolai dedujo que se había quedado dormida, así pues aprovechó ese momento para cercarse a los labios de la rusa y besarla dulcemente. Cuando se separó de ella, con cuidado de no despertarla retiró la almohada que le separaba y finalmente la abrazó mientras sonreía como un tonto enamorado.

_ Si hubiera podido darte 1000 puntos hoy te los hubiera dado(*)… _Volvió a susurrar Nikolai.

_ Gracias… _Respondió Anya sonriendo ligeramente pero sin abrir los ojos.

El bielorruso se sonrojó un poco al descubrir que su hermana estaba despierta. Eso quería decir que la había besado estando ella consciente y… eso quería decir que ella se había dejado besar. Esta podía haber sido una gran oportunidad para Nikolai, sin embargo, simplemente abrazó más fuerte a Anya y cerró los ojos, dispuesto a dormir. Aquel momento de tranquilidad no lo estropearía con absurdas preguntas sobre noviazgos y casamientos, no, aquella vez simplemente disfrutaría de la calidez de su hermana y de la tranquilidad.

Notas de la autora:

(*) En el festival de Eurovisión 2014, las representantes musicales de Rusia recibieron varios abucheos al finalizar su actuación y cuando los demás países les dieron puntos. Los abucheos no fueron debido a que su actuación fuera mala, sino a un problema político que involucró a la región de Rusia. Llegó a tal punto que los presentadores del festival tuvieron que recordar a los espectadores que aquello era un concurso musical y que no estaba relacionado con política.

(*)брат :Hermano.

(*)сестра: Hermana.

(*)да: Sí.

(*)Bielorrusia suele dar siempre los 12 puntos de Eurovisión a Rusia, es decir, la máxima puntuación.

Quería aclarar una última cosa, como telespectadora del festival, pude notar un ambiente tenso en cuanto se mencionaba al país de Rusia. No por parte de los cantantes, presentadores y equipo técnico, pero sí en cuanto a algunos de los asistentes al festival, aquellos que abuchearon a las representantes musicales de Rusia. He intentado reflejar este ambiente en los primeros párrafos de una manera que no ofenda a nadie.

Gracias por leerme y por su atención ^^


End file.
